Jaina and Alanna's Lux Day
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: During Fate of the Jedi. Taking a break from all the activity, Jaina takes time to bond with her niece Alanna and to celebrate Lux Day. Alanna takes the opportunity to get her grandfather and Jag to make up not to mention meddle. mild spoilers


Jaina awoke with a start. She had felt something in the Force. A child's muted yelp.

Then she remembered, her parents had gone for a short break and to help Lando, and she was watching Alanna.

She raced to the other room. "Wake up, sweetie. Wake up." She felt a little awkward, she loved Alanna so much, but she had not spent much time with her at all. That was one of her ulterior motives in convincing her parents that since Kessel had scared Alanna so much, they should leave her on Coruscant even though this time they were just going to a Tendrando station orbiting Coruscant/

"Sorry I woke you." Alanna said, rubbing her eyes.

"It is absolutely all right." Jaina sad, her heart breaking that this little one did not feel comfortable waking her up. From everything her parents told her, Alanna was not shy about going to them when she needed something.

She kissed Alanna's forehead and then said, "do you want me to stay with you."

Alanna hesitated and Jaina was puzzled to note that Alanna's sense in the Force still exuded anxiety. "Why don't you come and sleep with me?"  
Alanna brightened and Jaina knew she had said the right thing. Jaina picked up the little girl and carried her to her bed. Jaina made sure to tuck the girl in tightly.

Taking care of Alanna highlighted to Jaina how much she had missed out on these, childcare aspects of life while completing her Jedi duties. Because of the Yuuzhan Vong war she even hadn't spent much time with Ben as a baby.

An hour later Jaina realized that the girl still was not asleep. Jaina groaned to herself. The confrontation with Daala was taking its toll on her. Jaina hid this.

"Sweetie, is something bothering you? Are you uncomfortable?" Jaina asked.

"N-No." Alanna said. "when are grandpa and grandma getting back?"

"tomorrow, sweetie. They only went for a short overnight trip. Don't forget, tomorrow is Lux Day on Coruscant."

Alanna brightened. "I love holidays! What is Lux Day."

Jaina hugged the girl tighter to her. "Lux Day is a day where we celebrate all the light and happiness in the universe. We put up candles and all sorts of light in the rooms, and then members of the family exchange presents."

"Oh that is why I saw grandpa and grandma buy me presents." Alanna said. "I was wondering. But my birthday is in a few weeks so I thought that is what it was for. I figured they were just buying them early because we keep having to fly around and save the universe."

Jaina winced, but she tried to focus on the positive side. She remembered with longing setting up their apartment and quarters for Lux Day with Jacen and Anakin. "I hope you didn't see the presents. That is bad luck you know."

Alanna made a face, making Jaina feel happy that she was finally connecting with the girl. "Tell me more." The girl said, excited.

"Well, after setting up the lights, we usually do that either the night before or very early in the morning. Then that evening we have a big family meal where the family exchanges gifts with one another. That is one day where even mom didn't call anyone during dinner and she only left on commlink on for emergencies."

Alanna got a bit sad again. "Grandpa and Grandma won't get back until tomorrow. Great-Uncle Luke can't be here. Uncle Ben isn't here.

"Sweetie. I think your grandparents just wanted it to be a surprise." Jaina said, kneeling in front of her. "So they bought you presents and thought that we could do a dinner just the four of us."

Alanna looked only slightly comforted. "but I still want a bigger dinner."

"I am sure Uncle Luke and Ben will call." A thought occurred to her. "If they can. We don't know where they are, but they will call if they can." She amended.

Alanna scowled. "I am not a baby, I understand that maybe they are now so far away that they can't call."

Alanna smiled to herself mischievously, an idea percolating in her head. " And I didn't buy anyone presents. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Sweetie, buying presents for you would be hard."

"Not if you take me." Alanna said, giving Jaina an innocent and sweet smile that made Jaina laugh.

"Little one," she said, touching Alanna's nose. "I _invented _that smile. It doesn't work on me."

Alanna stuck out her tongue. "What about the lights?"

"Well, it might be a nice surprise if we can set up the lights." Jaina said, getting excited about the idea herself.

Alanna clapped.

"And yes," Jaina said, relenting. "I will take you shopping for presents too." Jaina didn't relish the idea of going shopping for presents on Lux day itself. "Hopefully everyone else has already shopped."

"I love you, Aunt Jaina." Alanna said. "Let's start!"

"Hold on there, manka cat." Jaina said, grabbing Alanna from where she was already halfway out the bed. "You may be a ball of energy, but if I am setting up lights and going present shopping in Coruscant on Lux Day, I need at least three more hours of shut eye."

Alanna pouted but relented. She still, however, started slipping out of bed.

"Where are you going." Jaina asked, wearily. Was she ever this tiring as a kid?

"I will be right back. Promise." Alanna said.

Jaina lay back down. The blastdoor was on. They were right by the Jedi temple and this was one of the most protected apartments in Coruscant. Not to mention, she had her Jedi danger sense if something went wrong.

Jaina didn't even feel Alanna come back to bed but when she woke up an hour later to make sure that Alanna had made it back, she was smiling with a satisfied smile on her face.

Jaina woke up early hoping to sneak out so that she could do some morning exercises, but obviously Alanna had kept an eye open or her force senses wide.

"I am weady." Her excitement caused her lisp to return.

Jaina sighed and capitulated. "Food first. Threepio?"  
"Yes, Mistress Jaina."

"Could please program the food processors for Coruscanti omlettes, corellian potatoes, and caffe for me and hot milk for Alanna."

"my pleasure."

Alanna pouted. "eating that much food will take too long."

Jaina struck her niece with a loving but stern look. "We are not going to the store without full bellies. Understood."

Jaina was surprised at the slight alarm that came from her niece as she said, "we are going to the store first?"

"Yes. After you eat and bathe."

"Can't we put up lights first?"

"Sweetie, I want to try to avoid the crowds. Crowds make your aunt crabby."

Alanna giggled. "And its safer."

"No. this is a good lesson for the Queen to be. You can lose yourself in crowds. But you don' have to worry about that. I am taking my lightsaber." Jaina said, wondering if that was the reason for he panic.

Alanna nodded and they finished their breakfast quietly. Though, Jaina did have to admonish the excited girl to eat slowly a few times.

The doorchimes rang, causing Alanna to get up.

"Let me." Jaina said, reaching out her senses.

She got her lightsaber even though she didn't sense a threat.

Jaina saw a very disguised woman. "I come from the Hapan embassy."

"Amelia, please go inside your room." Jaina said. She didn't know if this ambassador had met Alanna, but there was no point in taking changes.

"Her Majesty has asked that this money be given to defray some of the grand master's expenses given the circumstances."

Jaina opened her mouth but she knew that those were not tenel ka's real intentions.

"On behalf of the family, I thank you. May I offer you some Kaffe or some breakfast."

"I thank you, but I shall take your leave. The embassy is about to open and I should be there."

Jaina inclined her head.

She opened the suitcase, and sure enough there were a few thousand credits. Not enough to sustain a Grand Master, but enough for a little girl's pocket money.

Amelia ran out. She looked in the suitcase.

Both Amelia and Jaina found the encoded message from the Tenel Ka. "Happy Lux Day, angel. I am giving Jaina this money so you can buy some presents for everyone. Jaina, let me do this. Oh yes, make sure Alanna gets you something nice with this money."

Jaina laughed. she looked at Alanna and then destroyed the message so that they didn't risk anyone deducing that Amelia was in fact Alanna.

Alanna hugged Jaina, melancholy that this message from her mom was also taken from her. That gave Jaina a better idea about what to give Alanna.

Jaina then noticed that Alanna was fully ready. She laughed. "I will be read in ten minutes."

As Jaina had expected in 9 minutes and 50 seconds Alanna started counting, 10, 9, 8."

"I am ready!" Jaina said, coming out when Alanna reached four.

Alanna clapped her hands.

"Now remember, Amelia. If people ask you are buying your parents and sister presents." Jaina reminded.

Alanna rolled her eyes in a way that reminded Jaina strongly of Jacen but at the same time the way she raised her eyebrows was all Tenel Ka.

Jaina had to admit that Alanna was an easy person to shop with as kids went. She was used to shopping with busy time who had limited time. She was used to getting what she wanted in a short amount of time and making the most of the time she had.

Jaina felt a bit nervous about letting the girl buy the expensive presents that she was purchasing and the number of presents. She even bought a present for Chance.

"Did you already get Jag a present." Alanna asked, when she was done.

Jaina raised an eyebrow. Jag was the reason that her father was still not fully speaking to her. "Yes. I did."

Alanna smiled. "Good. I like Jag."

Jaina laughed.

They were back to the Solo apartments in time for a late lunch. "I am not hungry." Alanna whined when Jaina told C-3PO to warm up some lunch for them.

Jaina raised a hand. "That was our condition. I got you the fizz but you promised that you would eat lunch."

Alanna pouted but sat at the table.

After lunch she said, "Lights?"

Jaina sighed. Alanna should really take a nap, but she decided to relent. The girl was not going to give up.

"Fine, but then after lights you take a nap and I will program the food processors. You are the one who made me promise to plan a big dinner."

"With enough food for the whole family." Alanna said. "We can waste food once in the year."

Jaina sighed. "Fine." She said, this was a small point to relent on. Her father loved leftovers anyways. It saved on the cooking.

She had been hoping to go see Jag for dinner but she knew that that wouldn't happen now. Leaving when Alanna was so excited about a holiday would just serve to antagonize her father more, which was the last thing Jaina wanted since she was still hoping to convince her parents to sanction the marriage.

"Mistress Alanna, I must insist." C-3PO's voice jolted Jaina out of her musings.

Jaina turned around and smiled, the small girl was trying to set up the lights herself and had just managed to get tangled up in them.

Jaina went over and untangled the girl and helped her set them up. Jaina found herself laughing more then she had since before… before Anakin had died.

Jaina's comm. Went off. "Happy Lux Day." Jag's voice came.

Jaina smiled.

"Sorry for waiting. I just figured Amelia would be taking her nap now."

"The ball of energy?" Jaina laughed. "Nope, she is still setting up the apartment."

Jag smiled. "Your voice sounds so happy."

"Its been wonderful spending time with Amelia. After all, we are sisters now, I guess."

"I am glad." Jag said simply.

"So, when do I get to see you?"

'I am sorry." Jag said regretfully. "I was planning to come this afternoon, but I got called away. It seems Daala is determined to make sure that I don't see you."

"I guess I save credits then." Jaina said, mock-angrily. "I will just have to return your gift."

Jag laughed.

"And you had better not return mine!"

"As if I would dare." Jag said.

His comm.. double chimed. He sighed. "I had better go."

"Didn't we swear we were nto going to let politics come between us again."

"Hmm."

"No, seriously. Jag, go."

"I will speak with you soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Not soon enough. Fel out."

"Solo out"

Alanna had a mischievous sense to her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Sure…" Jaina let it drop.

She was surprised to see that Alanna had gotten the stuff to set the table with out.

Jaina glared at Threepio, unless Alanna had levitated the supplies, she was neither tall nor strong enough to take this much out.

"I thought you were sleeping." Jaina mentioned. "Not to mention, Alanna, your grandma and grandpa would have been very upset if something happened to this stuff. It is very precious."

"I can sleep after this." Alanna gave an angelic smile.

Jaina sighed, this girl was walking all over her today. "Okay, tell me where you want everything. I will be your hands and you can be the droid brain."

Alanna giggled, obviously liking this game.

"No, remember, we are setting places even for Great Uncle Luke and Ben!"

Jaina sighed but complied.

"One more for my mom."

"Alanna, now this is getting silly."

Alanna pouted. "Why? The table is big enough." She protested.

Jaina grumbled but did it.

"The table looks PWEEETTY." Alanna said, drawing out the last word and hopping around.

"You can put the finishing touch." Jaina said, amused. She handed Alanna the candle centerpiece.

Alanna smiled and put it in the middle of the table.

Jaina gestured for Alanna to hop off the table. "For the finishing touches we knot the tablecloth."

Alanna was a quick learner and Jaina did not change the knots Alanna had made to the last two.

"Now, can I pleeease program the food?"

"No.' Jaina said, firmly. "Even I am not. I don't have the energy to do the food. Threepio will program dinner. Just adding in fizz pudding and nerf patties for you."

Alanna sighed. She grabbed Jaina's hand. "Can you nap with me?"

Jaina was touched. "for a little bit. Grandma and grandpa are coming back and I want to greet them. Also to fill them in on our plans. Oh yes, get a certain little girl's dinner dress ready."

Alanna and Jaina slept until Jaina sensed her parents getting closer. She pulled out a dress from the closet. She changed her mind and pulled out another dress from the back of the closet. "threepio, iron this dress carefully please."

Jaina went outside.

"Wow, the place looks stunning, Jaya." Leia said. "I was actually going to come back and try to set this up fast for her first true Lux Day."

"It was fun." Jaina said, sincerely.

Leia sized her up. "I can tell."

"good bonding time for aunt and niece."

Han laughed.

"I will warn you. I think Alanna has invited people for dinner. She went to the comm. Center last night. She thought she pulled a bag over my eyes but I am both a Solo and a Jedi."

Han laughed. "Yeah, she reminds me more and more of you and Jasa when you were that age."

Jaina knew that Alanna was healing her parents too when her dad talked like that. Han hadn't called Jacen, Jasa since before…

"Well, no matter. As long as she invited only family, we can just get ready as we normally would and then welcome whomever it is in." Leia said.

"So, what isn't done." Han asked, walking around.

"You guys are not rested and the food processors aren't programmed. I was going to just tell C-3PO to do what he did last year plus fizz pudding and nerf burgers."

"I will take care of that." Leia said, her tone turned mischievous. "and the other thing Jaina was going to say is that we aren't ready. This will give you more time, Nerf Herder as we all know you need more time than me."

Han glared at her and then walked to get ready.

Jaina also put on her dress quickly.

When she was done with the food processor, Leia walked around wistfully. 'it seems only yesterday when _you _guys were the babies setting this place up."

Jaina laughed. "You mean destroying it.

"You kids definitely inherited your father's decorational skills, I admit. But we loved every angle of it."

"Now its Alanna's turn." Jaina said, smiling as she sensed Alanna waking up and running outside.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Alanna said launching herself into her grandparents' arms.

"Hey sweetie, we missed ya too." Han said, ruffling her hair.

Leia let Han sit with her while she got ready.

"Did you have fun with your Aunt Jaina?"

"Yes." Jaina was delighted to hear.

"Master Solo, Mistresses Solo, Madam Alanna, Lux Day dinner is ready if you want to come to the table."

"Let's move that way." Leia said.

Han picked up Alanna.

Leia looked at him firmly. He still had not addressed Jaina directly.

The door chimes rang then, making Alanna brighten.

"Who did you invite, huh?" Han asked, ticking Alanna, and masking the fact that by ticking hier he was also shielding her in case the person at the door was not a friend.

Jaina reached out with her force sense and smiled.

"Uncle Lando! Tendra! Chance, come in."

Leia smiled.

Lando laughed. "Hey, old buddy. I hope you knew about the invite."

"Nah, this whole party is Amelia." Han said, chuckling. "Otherwise, why would I ruin my holiday by seeing you again."

Lando laughed.

Leia went over to greet Tendra. "I don't know how you do it." Leia said, shaking her head. "Making this trip so fast with a child, and you get here looking perfect."

"I don't know how you do it. Get here, raise a child, find out said child invited guests over for dinner, and look so great."

Leia and Tendra laughed, while Jaina shared an amused look with her father.

"All right. Now its my turn to subject you to my choice of food." Han said, gesturing to the table. "Threepio has already set out the food."

"Goldenrod, please bring out the booster seat for Chance."

"We have to wait for our last guest."

"Amelia, what are you up to." Han asked, suspiciously.

"Be nice, pleeeease." Alanna beseeched.

Leia closed her eyes and looked to the sky for help, guessing what her granddaughter was up to.

The doorchimes rang again. Sure enough, Jagged Fell stood outside.

Jaina smiled widely, but then looked back at her father who had an arrested look on his face.

Leia put a hand on his arm and gestured to Jaina.

Jag leaned in and kissed Jaina. "I have to say, I was surprised" he added quickly "though pleased to receive Amelia's invitation for Lux Day dinner."

"and we are pleased to have you." Leia said.

Han walked into his bedroom and Alanna followed. "Grandpa, stop being mad. Pleeease."

"Alanna…."

"Lux Day is for family and Jag is family or almost family." Alanna said. "We have so little family left don't alienate him.... or Jaina, please."

Han sighed.

"He is a good man. You said that yourself. His only flaw is that sometimes he will let his honor overrule his loyalty."

Han couldn't look away from those pleading eyes. Plus, Alanna's point about Jaina made sense. Jaina was his only surviving child, after all. "Fine. I will be nice." He caved. He raised a finger. "Don't think that means I will happily walk Jaina to the altar though.

Alanna smiled and hugged Jaina.

"Alanna, you are incredible. I didn't think _anything _could make this stubborn nerf cave so fast." Leia said, leaning on the doorpane.

Han made a face at Leia.

"Come on, present time!" Jaina called, obviously feeling the tension in the room dissipating. "And then I am hungry."  
Han smiled, albeit tentatively, at Jag who looked relieved.

Han tossed a present at Jaina. "Jaina first."

Jaina smiled.

Jaina opened, "Father's lessons to his daughter. 1st: how to pick an acceptable mate."

Jaina tossed a sock at her father who laughed and tossed her another package.

She opened a DL-544. "Thought it was time you had your own." Han said. "I modified it so it will be easier to use and draw. For the times when your lightsaber isn't enough."

Jaina went over and hugged her father. "Oh yeah, also for the first present."

Han tossed Chance a present next, which Tendra helped him open. Tendra glared at Han. "He is two. He doesn't need a Blastech."

"Han is getting better. He gave Jacen a blastech as a being born present." Leia chimed, causing everyone to laugh.

"For the record, Lando has also already given our son a blastech."

"what, it is a bad world out there." Lando defended himself, causing everyone to laugh.

"My real present. A sabbac deck." Han said.

"Hey, you have never gotten _me _a sabbac deck this nice!" Lando said.

"Borrow it from Chance." Han said.

"Okay, speed it up." Leia said, people are hungry.

Han started tossing presents to people two at a time, causing everyone to laugh. Jag had also purchased thoughtful gifts, though he had, save for Jaina, omitted the gag gifts, indicating that he was a bit nervous about how he would be accepted by the family.

Everyone marveled over Alanna's presents the longest, however. Somehow she had managed to get everyone precisely the perfect gift and she had also omitted the gag gift, but for her it was because Jaina had explained that a gag gift just didn't look right coming from a seven-year old to adults. Jag had looked a bit nervous, however, when he opened Alanna's gift and had refused to show it to anyone, peaking Jaina's curiosity.

Jaina caught her mom's questioning eye when Alanna was done handing out presents. "Mom." Jaina mouthed back, knowing her mother was asking how Alanna could afford the presents she was handing out, including Leia's noise blocking headphones and necklace.

Jaina walked Jag out immediately after dinner. He had declined Han's offer to join the Sabbac game that he and Lando were starting up.

"I was nervous about accepting her invitation." Jag said as she walked him out.

Jaina leaned up and kissed him. "I am glad you did."

Jag laughed. "I figured I would have to put my head in the rancor's mouth at some point. Might as well be now."

Jaina smiled. "I am glad. My dad did seem to warm to you. Though you were wise not to accept the sabbac invitation. He and Lando once gambled for a fleet.."

Jag winced. "that is something I never want to go back to the moffs with. Sorry, I lost our western fleet in a Sabbac match with Han Solo and Lando Calrissian."

Jaina laughed. "I suppose not."

Jag turned to face her and kissed her deeply. "that was my favorite present of the day." Jaina said.

"Mine too." Jag said. "though I thought your favorite present of the day was bonding with Amelia. You seemed much happier than you have been in a long while."

"That was absolutely awesome." Jaina agreed. "It just-I connected with a part of myself that I have not touched or acknowledged in a long while."

"I am glad you did. I can't wait for little Solo-fels to be running around the place."

Jaina kissed Jag again. "Soon. Very soon."

"I had better go before your father comes out with_ his _DL blaster." Jag said, reluctantly a bit later.

Jaina laughed. "If he were not playing Sabbac, he would be."

"Happy Lux Day, Jaina."

"Happy Lux Day, Jag."

Jaina waved until she could no longer see Jag and then went back inside. She was unsurprised to see that despite the long day, Alanna was awake and cheering on her grandfather.

Jaina took a sleeping Chance from a grateful Tendra and sat with him in the rocking chair that Leia had rocked her, Jacen, and Anakin in. "Soon." She thought.


End file.
